The Key to My Heart
by BriceVictoria
Summary: So, instead of going back with the X-Men in Cajaun Spices, Rogue goes home with Remy and,... Well, you'll have to read and find out! Remy/Rogue Read and Review please!


**This is just a little something I came up with after watching Cajaun Spices; it's just a quick little one-shot!... SO, After Jean-Luc, Gambit, and Rogue are saved by the X-Men, Rogue decides to go with Gambit. He takes her to his house and, well... Read and find out!  
>DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of the charecters<br>WARNINGS: LEMON! Mild Language!  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes<br>**

* * *

><p>"Gambit? Where are ya?" Rogue cries as she looks around the old house.<p>

"I'm right here, Mon Chere. What's wrong?" Gambit asks.

"A-Ah guess Ah'm a little scared. A-Ah've always h-hated storms." Rogue admits quietly as he walks over, holding her close.

"Don' be scared. I'll protect ya." Gambit croons, petting her hair as she rests her cheek on his shoulder.

"Why can Ah touch ya an' ya don' get hurt an' Ah don' absorb yer powers." Rogue asks, looking up as he wipes her tears away.

"I can create power. I can create enough so that when ya touch me, it doesn' effect me." Gambit shrugs before he lies her on the ground, making her eyes widen as he leans down, his body pressing tightly against her's. "Let me make love ta ya." Gambit murmurs, kissing her gently before kissing down the collum of her neck.

"Touch mah, Gambit. Please. Ah need ya!" Rogue moans.

"If your gonna moan, you better moan my real name... Remy LeBaeu at your service." Remy says, giving her a cocky smirk and making her insides melt and her pussy wet. Remy's smirk widens as if he can read her thoughts before he removes her gloves, slowly removing the rest until she's sprawled out naked on the carpet, lips slightly puffy and red from his kiss. They were going to ben ten times worse by the time he's done with her. He kisses down her stomach, stopping about the soft auburn curls before suckling her clit into his mouth, making her cry out and moan loudly. "That's right, Chere. Moan for Remy." Remy coos before sliding a finger into her wet heat and making her hips arch. He bends his head down, taking her clit back into her mouth and suckling roughly on her sensitive little nub.

"Remy." Rogue moans as she cums, tightening around his finger before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him up, their lips caressing as she tugs at his shirt, breaking away. "Off." Rogue whimpers, panting slightly. Remy chuckles while sitting up, disposing of his clothes quickly before bending back down to viciously kiss her, tongue thrusting against Rogue's when she suddenly reaches up, stroking him gently, thumb brushing over the head and making him suck in a sharp breath, eyes clenched shut concenration before he pins her hands above her head with one hand, making her give him a sultry smile. "What's wrong?" Rogue purrs.

"Not this time. Ya can do that any other time, just not this time." Remy promises.

"Make love ta mah." Rogue whispers, managing to free her hands and running her fingers through his dark brown hair as her green/gray eyes darken with lust. He kisses her gently before sliding into her slick, tight body. Thankful she's so wet so he doesn't hurt her.

"I love you so much, Anna Marie." Remy whispers, placing multiple kisses on her face.

"A-Ah love ya too, Remy LeBeau." Rogue admits, tears of happiness streaming gently down her cheeks and making Remy kiss them away when their orgasm starts building up. "Remy!" Rogue cries as she cums, eyes clenched shut and hips arching against his. Remy grinds his teeth together before thrsuting a few more times before cumming.

"Anna Marie!" Remy shouts. he stays their for a moment before pulling out and laying next to her, holding her close before they both fall into a peaceful sleep. A few minutes later, Jean-Luc walks in, chuckling softly before putting a blanket over them and leaving, only after kissing Remy's head.

"Well? What's goin' on?" A woman with black hair and hazel eyes asks.

"They're together, Mon Amour. How did ya know that would 'appen, Belle?" Jean-Luc asks, holding the small woman close and kissing her head.

"I know when m' baby is in love." Belle coos, kissing Jean-Luc on the lips before the two sit by the fireplace, sipping on hot cocoa. Later that night, Rogue and Remy join them, the four just relaxing together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think? Another one or not? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**~BriceVictoria**


End file.
